hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry London
Jerry London (born January 21, 1947 (Los Angeles, California)) is an American-born producer and director of a large number and variety of television shows and movies for almost 40 years. Beginning in 1965, he had worked on such US sitcoms and dramas as Hogan's Heroes, Hawaii Five-O, The Brady Bunch, Kojak, The Six Million Dollar Man, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, The Bob Newhart Show, The Rockford Files, The Bionic Woman, Police Woman, JAG and Strong Medicine. He has also directed 40 movies for television. London won best director for James Clavell's Shogun, a twelve hours miniseries for NBC. He has also directed 10 other miniseries, including the acclaimed The Scarlet and the Black with Gregory Peck, Ellis Island with Richard Burton and Chiefs with Charlton Heston. He has worked with 25 Academy Award winning actors. London is the father of Todd London, executive at Walt Disney Features. Director * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) (10 episodes) * Hawaii Five-O (1968) (TV Series) * Marcus Welby, M.D. (1969) (TV Series) * The Partridge Family (1972) (TV Episode) * The Paul Lynde Show (1972) (TV Series) * Temperatures Rising (1972) (2 TV Episodes) * The Brady Bunch (1969) (2 TV Episodes) (1972) * Love, American Style (1969) (3 TV Episodes) (1972-1973) * Here We Go Again (1973) (TV Episodes) * Kojak (1973) (TV Series) * The Bob Newhart Show (1972) (5 TV Episodes) (1973) * The Six Million Dollar Man (1974) (TV Series) * Killdozer (1974) (TV) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1970) (TV Episode) (1974) * Ma and Pa (1974) (TV) * Petrocelli (1974) (TV Series) * Joe Forrester (1974) (TV Series) * Happy Days (1974) (TV Episode) * The Rockford Files (1974) (3 TV Episodes) (1974-1976) * Switch (1975) (TV Series) * Harry O (1974) (2 TV Episodes) (1975-1976) * The Bionic Woman (1976) (TV Series) * McNaughton's Daughter (1976) (TV) * Delvecchio (1976) (TV Series) * Police Woman (1974) (TV Episode) (1976) * The Feather and Father Gang (1977) (TV Series) * The World of Darkness (1977) (TV) * Cover Girls (1977) (TV) * Police Story (1973) (TV Episode) (1977) * Escapade (1978) (TV) * Wheels (1978) (mini) (TV Series) * Evening in Byzantium (1978) (TV) * Women in White (1979) (TV) * Swan Song (1980) (TV) * Shogun (1980/I) (TV) * Shogun (1980/II) (mini) (TV Series) * Father Figure (1980) (TV) * Chicago Story (1981) (TV) * The Ordeal of Bill Carney (1981) (TV) * The Gift of Life (1982) (TV) * The Scarlet and the Black (1983) (TV) * Hotel (1983) (TV) * Chiefs (1983) (mini) (TV Series) * Ellis Island (1984) (mini) (TV Series) * MacGruder and Loud (1985) (TV) * Tall Tales and Legends (1985) (TV Episode) * If Tomorrow Comes (1986) (mini) (TV Series) * Dark Mansions (1986) (TV) * Manhunt for Claude Dallas (1986) (TV) * Harry's Hong Kong (1987) (TV) * Rent-a-Cop (1987) * Dadah is Death (1988) (TV) * Kiss Shot (1989) (TV) * The Haunting of Sarah Hardy (1989) (TV) * Dream On (1990) (TV Series) * Vestige of Honor (1990) (TV) * A Season of Giants (1991) (TV) * A Victim of Love (1991) (TV) * Grass Roots (1992) (TV) * Calendar Girl, Cop, Killer? The Bambi Bembenek Story (1992) (TV) * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (as Jerome R. London) (1993) (TV Series) (multiple episodes 1993-1998) * A Twist of the Knife (1993) (TV) * Labor of Love: The Arlette Schweitzer Story (1993) (TV) * Diagnosis: Murder (1993) (TV Series) * The Cosby Mysteries (1994) (TV) * I Spy Returns (1994) (TV) * Chicago Hope (1994) (TV Series) * The Cosby Mysteries (1994) (TV Series) * A Mother's Gift (1995) (TV) * A Promise to Carolyn (1996) (TV) * Christmas in My Hometown (1996) (TV) * Stolen Women, Captured Hearts (1997) (TV) * Get to the Heart: The Barbara Mandrell Story (1997) (TV) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (1997) (TV) * Beauty (1998) (TV) * As Time Runs Out (1999) (TV) * Take Me Home: The John Denver Story (2000) (TV) * 100 Centre Street (2001) (3 TV Episodes) * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman: The Heart Within (2001) (TV) * The Guardian (2001) (TV Series) * JAG (2001) (2 TV Episodes) * Counterstrike (2003) (TV) * Strong Medicine (2000) (2 TV Episodes) (2003-2004) * What About Brian (2006) (TV Episode) Producer * The Doris Day Show (1968) (TV Series) (associate producer) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) (associate producer) (1968-1971) * Bridget Loves Bernie (1972) (TV Series) (producer) (pilot episode) * The Ordeal of Bill Carney (1981) (TV) (producer) * The Gift of Life (1982) (TV) (producer) * Hotel (1983) (TV) (producer) * Chiefs (1983) (mini) (TV Series) (supervising producer) * With Intent to Kill (1984) (TV) (executive produer) * Ellis Island (1984) (mini) (TV Series) (supervising producer) * If Tomorrow Comes (1986) (mini) (TV Series) (supervising producer) * Dark Mansions (1986) (TV) (producer) * Manhunt for Claude Dallas (1986) (TV) (executive producer) * Harry's Hong Kong (1987) (TV) (producer) * Family Sins (1987) (TV) (executive producer) * Dadah is Death (1987) (TV) (producer) * Kiss Shot (1989) (TV) (executive producer) * The Haunting of Sarah Hardy (1989) (TV) (executive producer) * Calendar Girl, Cop, Killer? The Bambi Bembenek Story (1992) (TV) (producer) Editor * Hogan's Heroes (1965-1966) (TV Series) Miscellaneous crew * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) (editorial supervisior) (1965-1969) External links * Wikipedia Biography * Jerry London Homepage * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Jerry London at the Internet Movie Database London, JerryLondon, JerryLondon, Jerry